Tertiary 2-phenoxy-2-phenylethylamines constitute the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,564. The compounds are said to be useful pharmacological agents exhibiting activity on the central nervous system including useful application as analeptic agents without significant effect on respiration. The compounds are also said to have a high order of activity as antihistaminic and anticholinergic agents. Several tertiary 3-phenoxy-3-phenylpropylamines, 3-phenoxy-3-phenylpropylamine itself and some corresponding quaternary ammonium compounds are disclosed in J. Pharmaceutical Society, Japan, 93, 508-519, 1144-53, 1154-61 (1973). The compounds are said to be mydriatic agents.
Two U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,895 and 4,194,009, based on divisional applications identical in disclosure to Ser. No. 432,379, have issued.